The Physical Sciences-Oncology Centers (PS-OC) Data Coordinating Center (DCC) will serve three main functions: 1. The PS-OC DCC will serve as a secure/stable site for hosting a variety of data types (genomics, proteomics, imaging (still and video), single-cell analyses, physical phenotype measurements, etc.) generated by PS-OC investigators. These data types will be collected and submitted at varying intervals by PS-OC investigators, starting with cell lines and progressing to patient samples, throughout the five-year period of the PS-OC program. 2. The PS-OC DCC will allow both enforcement and implementation of the [unreadable]Tiered Access System[unreadable] mandated in the PS-OC data sharing agreement to ensure public and restricted access of shared data sets. 3. The PS-OC DCC will provide uninterrupted access to multiple, complex data sets and computational power to perform a combination of single and/or multi-core and linear and/or non-linear algorithms to correlate, analyze, and/or model the continually updating data sets stored in the PS-OC DCC.